


Both Of Us

by Lishah21



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Babies, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, Miscommunication, Motherhood, Pregnancy, Protective Waverly Earp, Romance, Spells & Enchantments, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lishah21/pseuds/Lishah21
Summary: Everyone has their issues. Their problems. Their worries. But it wasn't as big as it seems until communication breaks down between a couple. From secrecy to lies and miscommunication, Waverly Earp and her sweet loving girlfriend, Nicole Haught, finds themselves faltering as more revenants fill their small town of Purgatory. Wynonna may be on both sides of the fences between Waverly and Nicole, but will they ever communicate the right way with each other as not just one... but with two babies on the way due to the works of a witches spell that started the problem?





	1. Chapter 1

“You need to speak to her Nicole… as your best friend… as your future sister in law. She needs to know… you know how upset she got when you hid the test results from her and I know you had a reason for doing it. But what that bitch witch did… it’s hers and yours combined. You were both under a spell. And I’ll kill bill that bitch for you Haught sauce… but tell her.”

 

Nicole Haught could only stare at the heir, Wynonna Earp, her girlfriend’s older sister and now best friend. Whom they could put their trust in each other. Whom they had gone through so much, getting Alice out of the hell hole, keeping the future heir safe from the dangers of Purgatory. But that wasn’t the case for Nicole now that everything came crashing down overnight. Wynonna had followed her into the night when Waverly had asked Nicole to stop by after work, in which Nicole had news of her own after the events that transpired two months ago while the team was out chasing one of the Iron Witch’s protégé. A spell that had happened and cast upon Nicole and Waverly, which now had the consequences blowing up before her.

 

However, before Nicole could say anything, Waverly had taken the time to blurt out her own words which turned into a huge argument. Nicole blamed it on herself for being so riled up and for shutting Waverly out before she quietly left, tears cascading down her cheeks as she got into her police cruiser and headed for home. She was angry, hurt, upset, everything. Waverly had decided to kiss a woman who betrayed them, betrayed her best friend and her for kissing her girlfriend. Waverly of course had to understand the fact that she was in the wrong too, for kissing someone else over her anger for Nicole. And because of that, Nicole needed time and space of her own. Wynonna had found her baby sister crying her heart out on the living room couch, and she knew the situation was ten times worse than ever before.

 

With the truth that was right before her eyes, Nicole didn’t understand on how she could do this. She wasn’t scared of what was growing inside her but the danger of even having it be born into the world was another task altogether. Wynonna could do it for the sake of her daughter but that was at the cost of a Mother not having her child around. Nicole though, she didn’t think she could do what Wynonna did. She was on her own… no… she had Waverly with despite the hurt she felt and she had Wynonna, and Doc, and Dolls and of course Jeremey. They were a family no doubt.

 

“I don’t know Wynonna… I’m just hurt. I know I made a mistake hiding it. I know I hurt her, made her feel like she didn’t get a say or make a decision for herself. But shit… I would never kiss someone else in my own anger and madness to get back at her Wy. I just… don’t know. What if…”

 

“Nope. Nah uh hot stuff. If I can deliver my daughter into this world, then so can you. Your child and Waverly’s are the upmost priority now. I know the witch messed you both up. But shit, that child growing in your womb right now needs to most care and attention. And I’ll be here every step of the way. Call me mush bucket right now but I am a mother and I know what it feels like to lose a child to protect her… so please Nicole. Don’t make a mistake by being mad over that fucking bitch that I will kill one day and perhaps shove my foot up her ass you know and…”

 

“I get your point Wynonna.” Nicole rolled her eyes.

 

Truth be told, Nicole was dreading it ever since she was forced to see the doctor today. She was waking up in the morning heaving out the contents of the food she had eaten the night before, knowing full well what had transpired the night she and Waverly came back to her apartment after they had lost the witch they were chasing, which had stolen the items needed to defeat the newly awakened Clootie. Wynonna of course had decided to give chase, Nicole right behind her heels, Dolls and Doc went towards the left and Jeremy along with Waverly decided for the right to corner the bitch in. But unfortunately, during the chaos of bumping into other revenants and of course the witch herself, Waverly and Nicole crashed into each other before the witch blew black dust onto them before escaping.

 

While Wynonna had dealt with the revenants, Waverly had the sudden urge to make love to Nicole, while Nicole had felt herself be drawn and her need to have Waverly take her there and then was undeniable. Afterwards, the two of the bided farewell in a haste, struggling to get back to Nicole’s home, stumbling over each other before they sealed the home door to the world and Waverly tore Nicole’s clothes off as they crashed onto the soft carpet in the living room where they had made love countless times. They were consumed by an animalistic urge to make love to each other, to seal something so deep in each other that when they woke up the next morning, Nicole was so sore she could hardly move, and Waverly was just bewildered by how she and Nicole could barely remember what had transpired the night before.

 

They assumed it was something the witch had done when she blew the thick smoke at them, or powder perhaps they couldn’t recall, and that had them locked in a haze until the spell was broken by morning. They continued on with their lives until Nicole felt the urges. Her hormones were changing, the constant nausea, the morning sickness. And to the doctor she went. Nicole nearly had a heart attack and called Wynonna to come straight down, stating that what had happened wasn’t at all possible. Wynonna being Wynonna, stalked right into the doctor’s office, head in the clouds, a bottle of whiskey in hand, stared at the screen before she too had to down the whole bottle for she herself couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

 

“Sooooooo… go talk to Waverly. But before that, I need you to come with me!” Wynonna smiled cheekily.

 

“Why?” Nicole gave Wynonna a sceptical look.

 

“Pussy Willows is having a discount for drinks tonight. So, it has to be a couple to get the discount. Need ya as my back up. Pretty please??” Wynonna smiled and wiggled her eyebrows at the same time, making Nicole sigh.

 

“Fine… only because I don’t want to arrest you for getting into trouble.”

 

“Oh… trust me. We will!”

 

* * *

 

Waverly Earp paced around the Homestead as she let her mind race and wonder. Wynonna hasn’t called back; her lover hasn’t said a word to her ever since she stormed out the night before and she was upset and hurt with herself for even doing what she did. But she was worried sick, not just for her Nicole but her sister too. It was close to 2 am in the morning and Waverly knew either one of them would have texted or called if something was up. But it was complete silence. No text, no call. She wanted to call Dolls, or maybe even Doc, to find out if Wynonna was even with the other but she held her tongue back in the case of her sister coming home completely unharmed. So, she sat down on the couch, burying her head in her palms as she thought about all the things that had happened. How she almost lost Nicole 2 months ago to the widows. The final stand with the widows, Waverly betraying her own sister by asking the Iron witch for help. Only for it to backfire in her face and everything was messed up to Alice being born into the world.

 

Wynonna having to give her daughter away and put her somewhere safe from harm. To Rosita betraying them to defeating the widows to chasing the Iron Witches prodigy and being cast upon with a spell that she had very limited memory as to what her and Nicole had done the entire night after the dust settled in their eyes and up through their nose. And she couldn’t keep it a secret no more from Nicole on how she kissed a betrayer during her time being mad at Nicole. She felt tears form in her eyes as she saw the hurt in her lover’s eyes. Her dear Nicole was devastated. Watching Nicole walk away was even more heartbreaking. Yet, she couldn’t help but feel as if Nicole came over to say something that needed to be said. Waverly couldn’t figure out what was going through her girlfriend’s mind, and she was upset about that too that she didn’t give Nicole the chance to say what she needed to say. It was only now that she started crying after realising that Nicole would never trust her ever again. Waverly felt helpless. She messed up worse than Nicole had ever did and she knew then again, it was her to blame for the hurt she caused her dear darling Nicole.

 

But just as she wiped her tears away from her eyes, the front door to the Homestead bursts open and a drunk Wynonna stumbles in with help from a very annoyed Nicole. Waverly felt her heart jump out of her chest.

 

“My dearest darling baby girl…. I have… come forth with thee one and only Nicole Haught of the Haught Sauce clan! She…” Wynonna stumbles onto the couch as Nicole pushes her onto it, groaning at the ridiculousness of the situation before avoiding any contact with Waverly and grabbing the blankets on the nearby love-seat

 

“Sleep Wynonna.”

 

“But I must tell Waverly about your…” Nicole immediately slaps her hand onto Wynonna’s mouth, earning a question look from Waverly who was rooted to the floor as she stared at the scene before her.

 

Her Nicole was there right before her eyes. She didn’t think Nicole would return so soon, especially with her drunken sister in tow, and she just realised that Nicole was in fact hiding something from her that was meant to be said the night before. Waverly wanted to ask her so badly, talk to her, comfort her, say how sorry she was but Nicole just kept her head low as she slowly removes her hand from a passed-out Wynonna and stands up. Waverly shouldn’t be feeling jealous. It’s her own damn sister for god sake. But she felt a twinge of ache in her heart that Wynonna got to spend time with her than she did. Nicole finally blew out a puff of air before she turned her attention to Waverly before she gave a small ghost of a smile.

 

“Nic… please… let me explain.” Waverly begged with tears starting to form in her eyes.

 

“Not here.” Nicole barely said it in a whisper before they headed out the door onto the front porch, the cool air immediately thrusting into their faces as Nicole took a seat on the old bench and Waverly the opposite from her so that they can face each other. Waverly could still see the hurt in Nicole’s eyes and truth be told her guilt began to rise up within her, knowing that her sweet and caring girlfriend would have never done such a thing to her, going the distance as to say she was sorry, even on her death bed from the widow’s venom. Yet, she had to send a text to Nicole so hurtful, she couldn’t even imagine how painful it must’ve been for Nicole to receive it.

 

“What is it you wanted to say?” Nicole spoke softly, eyes trained on Waverly’s the best she could.

 

“I’m so sorry Nic… I swear to god I didn’t mean it. I really didn’t mean to kiss Rosita it was just in the moment I was drunk and she was drunk and the god-awful text I sent you that night. I am so so sorry Nicole. I do love you and only you and I just lost my head at that point of time. I didn’t want to hurt you. At all.”

 

“Yet you did Waves… if the roles were reversed, wouldn’t you feel the way I feel? The text hurt yes but I figured I deserved it for hiding the test from you and maybe I tho it was my punishment. But what you told me last night and told me right now, I tho that maybe I had fucked up so much to the point you went and kissed someone who betrayed us, betrayed your sister. I don’t know what to think Waverly. There is so much going on in my head right now that I don know what to do or even say or think. I just… haix…” Nicole leaned back on the bench, tears streaming down her eyes as she avoided Waverly’s sad eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry Nicole… I truly am. For lying… for everything. I understand if you don’t want me anymore… I’m such a bad person.” Waverly burst out into tears and Nicole bit her lips at what she just heard the woman she truly loved say.

 

“Baby… hey come on…” Nicole got up and walked over, wrapping her warm arms around Waverly and pulled her close to her chest.

 

Waverly felt whole, felt warmth and love. One that she had grown to love every single day of her life. She let herself cry, knowing that maybe this was the last time she might get to revel in her girlfriend’s arms before Nicole decides to call it quits. She knew it would come to this the day she made that wrongful kiss. One in which would hurt her lover so hard that it would ache a thousand times over and over again.

 

“I love you Waverly Earp. I do. I’m not walking away from us but I do need time to get adjusted to it. To feel okay about all of this baby. I’ll be here always but I just can’t pretend that it never happened.” Waverly nods her head at Nicole’s words, her heart easing slightly before she wiles her tears away, letting Nicole sit down beside her, placing a soft kiss on her head.

 

“I love you too Nicole Haught. Everything about you. I know you need time and space, so I’ll respect that. I promise.” Waverly had to be fair to Nicole.

 

“I know baby. But there is something I must tell you.”

 

“What is it babe?” Waverly felt her heart beat pick up as she felt her worse fears come to life. Nicole needed space which meant she was going to break up with her. Waverly had foreseen this coming the night before. But what could she do? She had to respect the woman she loved so that she could earn Nicole’s trust back again. She promised she had to be better for Nicole but it felt hurtful and sad that Nicole would want to end it for now.

 

“I’m… pregnant.”

 

And Waverly’s mouth dropped open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe communicating should be made important than jumping to conclusions...

Waverly couldn’t understand the words coming out of Nicole’s soft lips. The two words that radiated from her was the only thing that penetrated her mind. That wasn’t possible. Waverly knew beyond means that it wasn’t possible. Nicole was gay. She never dated a man. She couldn’t have. No… not Nicole. Nicole would never do that to her. She would never betray her to that extent. Yet, what was said hurt so much more now that she realised Nicole had cheated on her too. Cheated on her worse than Waverly had ever done. And she felt her heart break over and over again. This was the worse possible thing she could ever expect from her sweet and kind loving girlfriend. After everything they had been through, Nicole had cheated on her and she felt the anger boil deep within her.

“Get out.” Waverly growled.

Nicole looked at Waverly with shock written all over her face.

“What…?”

“I said get out. Get out of this place. Leave! Go! I kissed a woman by mistake and you take it to a whole other level of fucking someone and getting yourself knocked up!!! You’re not the Nicole I fell in love with! LEAVE!!!”

“Waverly! Your making a mistake!” Nicole pressed forward but Waverly pushed her backwards, her back hitting the wooden rail on the front porch.

“LEAVE!”

Nicole felt the tears spill from her eyes as she turned and ran towards her car, sobbing and crying at the way Waverly refused to think that the witches spell had done this, who didn’t stop to think about the possibility of things. Nicole knew the lives growing inside of her were definitely Waverly’s and hers. She reached under her shirt in fits of sobs, the slight rounded bump felt warm to the touch. She was carrying not just one but two babies, all done within the means of that one night from a spell that caused it. Getting into the cruiser, Nicole wipes the tears off her face which were still cascading down, blaming the hormones that are changing her to accommodate the lives within her, the two shapes shown on the screen of her ultrasound that she had called Wynonna down in a panic. The two of them had even discussed the situation and came to the conclusion that Waverly had been the one to get her pregnant but they didn’t know how Waverly had done so.

She had wanted to discuss all of this with her girlfriend, whom she knew would be able to work it out with her. Push through this together as a team. But it backfired in her face so badly, she didn’t know if the universe hated her that bad for everything to fall apart under her feet. Waverly on the other hand, she slapped herself because of her stupidity. She shouldn’t have gotten mad. She should have sat down quietly, listened to what Nicole has to say. But no, she chased her away because she thought about Nicole getting knocked up by some man she never knew about. Maybe she was going to confess what she did. She would have ripped her heart out at her confession but she shouldn’t have chased her away. She should have listened and understand Nicole’s point of view. Maybe Nicole was raped in the dead of night… Waverly began to hyperventilate as she jumped to all sorts of conclusions, her breathing becoming more ragged.

Just as that happened, Wynonna stumbles out the front door and finds her sister in a state of panic, immediately rushes over and wraps her arms around Waverly, hushing her softly, hoping that Waverly would calm down enough to get her breathing straightened out. “It’s okay baby girl it’s okay… Nicole will be back I promise. Did she tell you?”

“She… she’s pregnant…” Waverly sobbed.

“I would say congratulations to you both at this point of time but I’ll know my ass would be in the dirt for saying shit like that since your crying your ass off for the wrong reasons.” Wynonna joked but that went out the door when Waverly stopped and looked at her.

“What do you mean congratulations to us both?” Waverly asked with panic in her tone.

“You don’t remember do you? Huh… interesting. Nicole only remembers bits and pieces but honestly what that bitchy witchy did was unacceptable but I’ll kick her ass when I find her. But damn Babygirl, you knocked up Haught sauce really good!”

Waverly felt the bile that was in her stomach rise up to her throat. ‘What have I done…’ Waverly asked her herself over and over again. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go tonight. She was so caught up in her ownself that again she failed to listen to the one woman she ever loved so much and so deeply when she promised herself she would. But now, she ruined everything and broke her own mental promises. Nicole was gone. Probably hurt, sad and heartbroken. She broke her heart again. All because she couldn’t communicate with Nicole the right way, listen to her when she should have instead of screaming at her. She made a huge mistake. A big huge mistake. One in which she figured Nicole would never forgive her for ever.

“How is the baby?” Waverly muttered just loud enough for Wynonna to catch.

“She’s about 8 or 9 weeks in. The twins are developing well. Imma be a big badass auntie!!! Fuck yeah!” Wynonna was excited to the point in her still half drunken mind she was jumping around carelessly but that didn’t last long when fresh tears escaped her sister’s eyes.

“What have I done…” Waverly placed her face in her palms and cried harder at the realisation of Nicole carrying twins, making Wynonna realise the conversation between her and Nicole didn’t exactly go as planned.

“What happened Waves? What did Nicole do?” Wynonna crouched in front of her sister, pushing her up so that she could face her.

“I… I told her to leave. She tried to explain but I let my stupid anger get in the way. She said she was pregnant and the first thing that came to my mind was she cheated behind my back with some guy and I just flipped at the fact she had the heart to do that while she gets mad at me for kissing someone that I do regret doing… but I was wrong Wynonna. I broke her heart and I pushed her. Oh my god… I pushed her and she ran. What have I done…”

Wynonna shook her head in disappointment. It was bad enough Nicole was freaking out in the doctor’s office as she watched the ultrasound before her, but with Waverly messing up even more, she didn’t know what Nicole would do at this point of time. She was torn between her baby sister and her best friend and she needed to make a choice on who she needed to make sure would be alright at this point of time. And she knew what option that was.

“Waves… I think you should give her some space. Go upstairs, get changed and get some sleep. Will work on getting you two back together in the morning. Go…” Wynonna said softly and Waverly looked at her incredulously.

“Where are you going?”

“To see if your girlfriend is still alive. With her raging hormones, heart aching at this point of time, I just want to make sure she doesn’t do something she shouldn’t be doing. Plus, she is my friend too Waves. She is pregnant with twins Waves. Yours and hers. Whatever the witch did to the both of you resulted in that. How I don’t know but she needs a friend too. I’ll have Doc come over or Dolls to stay with you for the night since she is awkward with the two of them.”

“Okay…” Waverly wipes her tears in understanding and heads into the homestead, lost in her own thoughts before disappearing up the stairs.

“Right… now for Haught sauce and Tobasco sauce.”

* * *

 

Nicole stared at her bedroom ceiling, eyes red raw, throat sore from all the crying and sobbing and her head spinning. Her nausea was kicking up a storm and sooner or later her head would be shoved down the toilet bowl. She was so heartbroken, so hurt, she didn’t feel like doing anything anymore. She even called Nedley on the way home, stating she needed the whole week off and he gladly approved, knowing he wanted his best deputy to rest. He knew about what happened for he was the one to have found her hurling everything into the trash bin near her work desk, and he knew the signs from when his wife had gotten pregnant with Chrissy. He immediately had her see the doctor and he got the news from the doctor herself, signalling that she had been knocked up some way somehow.

Nicole could barely comprehend anything anymore, seeping further and further into the darkness. She would never betray Waverly in such a way and yet she could come up with such words made Nicole feel pathetic. She was never into men and she would never even think to be with one. Not all men were bad. There were plenty of good loving men out there which any woman could fall in love with and be happy together with them as their partners. And her version was being happy with Waverly, having the twins and be able to raise them together because it was Waverly’s and hers to begin with. But her dreams were dashed and destroyed from the pain Waverly had caused. Maybe she should leave. Leave Purgatory, find a place where she could raise the kids on her own.

Maye she could do that, and she would never have to see Waverly again. Waverly would never have to worry about caring about her anymore. Waverly made it pretty clear that Nicole herself had betrayed and that she could never be forgiven for that. Nicole couldn’t take it anymore. She was tired of hurting the people she ever loved and she came to the conclusion that she needed to be on her own. She heaved herself out of bed, wiping the broken tears she had cried, Nicole heads to her closet and digs out a suitcase, her focus was deadest on leaving.

“You’re not leaving, are you?”

“JESUS CHRIST WYNONNA!” Nicole near damn topples backwards when Wynonna’s voice fills her bedroom and Wynonna could only choke back on her laughter.

“Sorry… I just had too. Makes my tits tingle with laughter. But seriously, you leaving?” Wynonna looks down at the suitcase before looking at Nicole.

“What do you want Wynonna? Clearly Waverly doesn’t trust me enough anymore and she thought I would get knocked up by some random guy that she thinks I slept with to get back at her. What more is there for me?” Nicole sobbed before sitting on the floor, leaning back against the bed.

“I know. She’s in the wrong. I agree with you 110 percent cause my ass says so but it’s still her child with yours. I’m still trying to figure out how she managed to knock you up beats the hell out of me but you don’t have to run Nicole. You got me. Dolls maybe be a useless lizard and Doc has a moustache that needs cleaning before rubbing his face on the babies and Jeremy can help babysit if he keeps his trap shut, but either way, we can help you. And if Waverly bucks up, maybe you two can get back together. IF you want to.” Wynonna then sits down beside Nicole, putting her hand on Nicole’s knee to comfort her.

“I don’t know… I just… don’t want to see Waverly for a while. Not with all that happened and her pushing me away hurts deeper than anything else. I just… not now with her.”

“Dilly dilly Nedley called me saying he would shoot me if I didn’t check up on you but he means well and he really does want you to take the week off. But what I’m saying is Nicole, I’m here. You got my daughter out of here safely, been there for Waverly, loved her, and despite all the shit we all went through, were family. So, family stick together. I promise you, I’m here until you start throwing up alcohol on me at Pussy Willows when these two are born and until maybe you decide to shoot me for putting the two of us in jail because I wanted to smash that bottle at the stupid cop state trooper or…”

“Wynonna… shut up. Just… I get your point but your giving me a headache with all your drinking.” Nicole sighed and shook her head.

“Ehhhhyyyy we on the same side then!! Soooo… get into bed and I’ll make breakfast.” Wynonna cheered but Nicole threw her shirt at Wynonna’s face.

“NO. You messed up dinner two weeks ago and Doc nearly choked at your cooking. Waves even threatened to burn everything up. Your cooking sucks.”

“Fine… I’ll get donuts and decaf coffee for you. Oh, and buy breakfast.”

“Okay…”

Nicole was more than appreciative of Wynonna being there for her and all her thoughts of leaving vanished that instant. But she wasn’t ready to see Waverly. Despite Waverly wanting to apologise in which she will, Nicole just didn’t want to deal with it. Not now. Not until her broken heart could bear to see her lover again or better yet let her close. She rejected her instantly without listening to reason meant that she rejected the twins as well for overriding her thoughts on Nicole cheating more than the status of the babies. She wasn’t ready, and she wouldn’t be for a long time still.

“I know what your thinking Nicole… I’m not saying you have to forgive her now. Maybe one day. When your ready to see her again, I’ll be with you to make sure my sister doesn’t do anything stupid. But, I respect your decisions and hers. She was sorry Nicole. But to how far of extent you want to go the distance with her is up to you. They are hers too and she has a right to see them when their born. But for now, don’t worry about it. Sleep. Got it?” Wynonna was headed towards the door when Nicole called out.

“Hey Wynonna…”

“Yeah Nic?”

“Thanks… for not being a dick.” Nicole gave her a ghost of a smile before Wynonna nodded in return.

“You’re a good person Nicole. You don’t have to thank me for I should be saying thank you. For saving my daughter and placing her in the hands of someone I can trust too. So, thank you…” A tear escaped Wynonna’s eyes before she turned and walked out the door, closing it behind softly.

“Watch the cat!!!”

“FUCKING SHIT CALAMITY JANE!!!” Wynonna screams from the distance.

“Just great…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yalls! Don’t worry I’m making it angsty as hell for now but nice and sweet later on. Don’t worry trust me :) love yalls!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History repeats itself...

Waverly stared at the ceiling, wondering what could have been when she spoke to Nicole. The heart ache was evident in her girlfriends eyes and the only person who could even be close to her was her big sister Wynonna. Not even that, she was going to be a mom. She never thought it could happen to her at this point of time, not when Wynonna just lost Alice. And what was even scarier was the fact that Nicole was carrying twins. Two little beings that would soon grow in the months to come. She couldn’t even accept the fact that it was their doing in a world where danger was around every corner and not to mention the fact that Revenants were all over and ready to destroy them, let alone with blusher and his cult appearing to take over the world.

 

And Nicole and her had been subjected to a spell which caused all this. She wasn’t upset about the fact that she was going to be a mother, neither the thought of her having to have children in which her own sister had to give her own daughter away for safety. At the most part her sister’s pregnancy had sped through so fast, she didn’t think that Wynonna had an issue with it but with 9 months to go, Nicole was going all over the place with her emotions. She couldn’t blame Nicole either if she decided to leave and never speak to her again.

 

And Waverly rolled onto her side, eventually letting the tears spill out again. Cried she did, wishing she could turn back time, over and over again but none of those wishes would ever come true. Again and again she blamed herself and she kept blaming herself for her actions on how stupid she had been. She couldn’t be mad at Wynonna for supporting her girlfriend after everything she had done for her and her family. She got her daughter out for safety, almost died trying to protect the ones she loved around her and Waverly was too stupid to realize that Nicole would never do such a thing to cheat on her. Her head had been in denial and now that Nicole was gone… gone with her babies too, she let herself feel pathetic.

 

“Babygirl?”

 

Wynonna’s voice filled the room and Waverly looked over at her sister with tears cascading down her eyes.

 

“She left didn’t she? She doesn’t want to see me ever again doesn’t she? She wants me dead and would never want me ever again…”

 

“Okay babygirl this monkey denial self pitty shit needs to stop. Your my baby sister always will be but you need to stop. You messed up she messed up. Jack dies and Rose lives. Boohoo the titanic sank. But you need to cut the shit. She’s crying and hurt and you need to work on getting her back.” Wynonna mocked.

 

“Why would she even want to see me? Let alone want me anymore?”

 

“Oh for fuck sakes… Jesus Christ Waves. That woman is carrying your children too and she still loves you no matter how many times your going to fuck up. But if you don’t get your panties straight, she’ll walk out that door and never come back. Now… get some sleep, wash up and see her in the morning. She will open the door but please don’t fuck up. I’m bringing her donuts and coffee so come with me and she can talk to you. She might not want to be around you for a while but haughtpants needs space too for a while. And all you can do is work hard and earn her trust back. People make mistakes babygirl. But that doesn’t mean we quit and give up.”

 

“Thank you… Wynonna… thank you. For looking out for her too.”

 

“She’s family Waves. And I wouldn’t miss the chance to be a badass gunslinging drunken demon killing aunt. Ain’t no fucking way Doc or Dolls or Jeremy are going to spoil them first. Nope nah uh.” Wynonna took out her gun in a manner that she was going to shoot them first if they decided to spoil either her nieces of nephews first.

 

“Wynonna… did you see the ultra sound? As in the babies?”

 

“Yeah… I did. Nicole called me to meet her at the doc office. They’re still tiny like uhhhh let me see a pea or some shit and she’s healthy with them and also she’s about close to 9 weeks well in a day or two she will be nine weeks pregnant. Her bump is showing already so yeah you might wanna be cautious on the fat part. Knowing Nicole has her momentssssssss!!!” Wynonna sung the last words like a choir.

 

“I can’t believed I missed it.” Waverly let a few stray tears fall before she wiped them away.

 

“Well first things first you need to calm your tits. Get some sleep and then will work on you getting in her pants again.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Waverly swung her feet up lazily in bed before she laid back down, Wynonna coming over and tucking her baby sister in before kissing her forehead and leaving. Waverly gave a small smile before she rolled over on her side, grabbing the pillow that Nicole had always used when she stayed over, closing her eyes and inhaling Nicole’s scent that still lingered on it. Waverly then let herself slip into the darkness, trying to remember how the night Nicole had conceived their children and what the witch had done towards the two of them.

 

But Waverly hoped, that she could earn back Nicole’s love and be there for her and their two children.

* * *

“She is with child my lord. The survivor carries another bloodline of Earps within her womb. It is not the Heir’s child however it is the Heir’s younger sister Waverly Earp my lord.” A young man in a cloak had dropped to his knees in front of his master, his lord.

 

“Interesting… very interesting. I don’t suppose your daughter would be interested in joining us Viktor? Or perhaps your insolence got the best of you?”

 

Bulshar walked into the limelight, stepping around the young servant boy, and directing his line of sight towards his followers and servants, including the one man that let his daughter run after the massacre that had unfolded. Viktor Haught.

 

“My daughter was not easy to handle. Let alone persuade. Her closeness to the Earps has her at a very high price for knowledge about them my lord. I believe if we bring her in, we can receive substantial information into destroying the Heir and her team. But… I would propose a solution to the problem my lord.” Viktor smiled atet the thoughts running through his mind.

 

“And what might that be?”

 

“Torture her my lord. She would not come with us easy but with force, we can extract the information required.”

 

“I like your thinking Viktor, but still stupid as can be. She is not one of us and never will be. She is a fairly smart young woman and that child that grows within her womb is a threat to me. But I have a bigger problem than that. Not only is she with child, but the witch placed a spell to protect the child within and my magic would not be able to break that barrier do to the blood running through that Childs veins. If the child can’t be hurt… then it only leaves one choice… your method Viktor. Capture her. Do what needs to be done. And when the time comes for that child to be born…”

 

Bulshar smiled as he turned to face the young boy who was still kneeling in his position, haven’t moved an inch since he had first bent down to his master, and Bulshar did what he did best. He slid his hands around the young boy’s neck, snapping it with a fairly light touch before letting the body fall to the floor. Bulshar smirked before turning back to Viktor.

 

“My lord?”

 

“When that child is born, I’ll rip its heart out just like that.”

* * *

Nicole looked at the mirror, her features so worn down, tired, and heartbroken still, she couldn’t even look at herself anymore without being reminded of Waverly and the pain that still resided in her chest. Nicole could only look away before walking out of her bathroom and into the kitchen before making herself a hot cup of tea. Her morning sickness had kicked into high gear and sleep was nearly impossible for she was throwing up her insides on a constant basis. She couldn’t get in the right position and the hot flashes that came and went weren’t helping either. All she could do was cry herself a river of tears for she felt so alone, no one there to help her through what was happening to her body, the two children growing within her womb and for what Waverly had said to her.

 

Not just that, Wynonna had called her earlier, stating how she was bringing Waverly along for breakfast so that they could have a decent conversation where both adults could talk it out. Nicole knew Wynonna needed Waverly to say the things she needed to say and for them to move on from the mistakes made and Nicole was thankful for a friend being there for her. Nicole set about starting on some toast for she wasn’t in the mood to be eating anything else and bread was the simplest way to calm her churning stomach that was preparing itself for another round of heaving and throwing up in the bathroom when she heard the front door to her home open. Nicole knew that was Wynonna but what threw her off immediately was a whole other presence in the room.

 

“Hello Nicole.”

 

Nicole felt the bile rise up in her throat, her hands going numb as the cup she held slipped from her hands and dropped onto the floor. She hadn’t head that voice in a really long time. So very long yet she never forgot that voice that plagued her nightmares for a very long time. As Nicole slowly turned around, she came face to face with the man she had despised for so long, the man she had run so far away from, the man that destroyed her. Her very own father was standing right in front of her when she came face to face with him after so many years.

 

“You…” Nicole’s voice was laced in shock.

 

“I told you I would find you. You thought I couldn’t? You must think I am very stupid. Your mine, my flesh and blood and I will always find you.”

 

“Leave… leave me alone.”

“Oh I can’t do that my dear daughter. He wants you so bad. If I had a choice I would have killed you the very chance I had. But if it wasn’t for our lord, our savior, he has some big plans awaiting you my dear daughter. Whether you like it or not.” Viktor Haught smiled at his daughter.

 

“I will never submit. I will never bow. And I will never join you. Wynonna will be here soon and she will send you to hell just like the rest of them.” Nicole seethed, but at the same time, her hands were roaming around behind, in search of a knife that hopefully she could somewhat protect herself with.

 

“Oh you will see our ways soon enough Nicole. Especially with what is growing inside you. That would please the lord so much.” Viktor smiled devilishly as he eyed her bump that was visible through her red tank top that she wore.

 

Nicole immediately brought a hand over to cover her bump, as if it would do any good to protect her children, Waverly’s and hers and the fear that edged its way into her heart made it all the more terrifying.

 

“You will never have them!”

 

“Oh? Carrying two I see? Well well well, Lord Bulshar would be even more happier.”

 

Before Nicole could do anything more, three other figures appeared behind Viktor, more of Bulshar’s followers had appeared out of thin air, and immediately rounded the corners of each side, blocking Nicole from escaping and trapping her where she was. Nicole knew it was no use to fight, knowing all of them would overpower her and she closed her eyes, letting the hands of evil grab her by the arms. And in a small voice, Nicole spoke one last time.

 

“Forgive me Waves…”

* * *

Waverly felt a faint stir in her heart as she stared out at the road in front of her, Wynonna jamming to her side as she drove them to Nicole’s house. Wynonna was in a good mood from sucking down on the bottle of Jack in hand and her horrid voice from singing to Rihanna’s songs ever since she wished for a surprise Rihanna concert when Vampire’s invaded their town. Waverly felt something tear even more in her heart before she grabbed Wynonna’s arm. Something was awfully wrong. Something wasn’t right and she felt it deep on the inside.

 

“Something isn’t right…”

 

“Baby girl… its just my singing. Nothing wrong with that.” Wynonna eyed her sister incredulously knowing that Waverly was never affected by it.

 

“No… something isn’t right with Nicole… somethings wrong Wynonna… please!”

 

Wynonna knew if her sister had one of those intuition thingys, she knew to get her shit together and jam her foot on the accelerator. Wynonna cursed knowing that none of them could catch a break in this town and she wanted so desperately to fire her gun up someones ass for being a jerk today. She was so happy to finally have her sister talk to her best friend but of course, if fucking revenants had to spoil the mood of her storybook couple of the century, she would be pissed.

 

Waverly felt her heart beat faster with every passing second, her world crumbling apart as she reminded herself of the time she walked in on Widow Mercedes was on top of her girlfriend, pushing her to the ground before her savior her girlfriend stepped in only to nearly die on her from getting bit. And now, a far deeper fear had settled and she was hoping that it wasn’t history repeating itself. Wynonna pulled into the driveway and as Waverly feared the door to her girlfriends home was left wide open.

 

“No… no no no no… not again!” Waverly screams as she jumps out of the jeep running straight towards the door.

 

“Waverly wait!!!!” Wynonna stumbles out of the jeep and runs after Waverly before she hears her sisters screams and wails.

 

Wynonna comes right behind to see the thrashed living room, the kitchen itself in a hay storm and everything else was a disaster zone. Wynonna took out peacemaker and walked around the entire house, checking each room and that’s when she found Waverly sitting on Nicole’s bed and crying her heart out. Wynonna felt a tinge of sadness and full on anger. Her Haughtsauce was taken. And she feared for her nieces and nephews life. Waverly was wrecked with guilt and heartache. History repeated itself and she had failed to protect her girlfriend, her children and everything was done for. Her girlfriend was gone. Gone forever. Waverly cried so hard into the pillow, and Wynonna held her head down in sorrow.

 

She strutted back over to the kitchen, seeing the mug that shattered on the floor before something in the corner caught her eye. Stashed in the corner of the kitchen table top, Wynonna pulled out a black jar that she didn’t see before when she snooped around Nicole’s kitchen for booze and truth be told, she didn’t think Nicole was one to keep secrets. But she was wrong. Taking the jar out, Wynonna gave it a good shake and heard its content rattle hard and she opened it up.

 

“Holy shits buckets!” Wynonna’s eyes lit up like fireworks as the ring dropped onto the table. A note slid out from it and Wynonna shifted her attention to the note which was definitely Nicole’s handwriting.

 

‘Dear Wynonna, Waverly,

 

If you finds this means I’m already taken by Bulshar and his followers. This ring belongs to Bulshar as far as my knowledge goes about it and it must never fall into his hands for it will give him inconsiderable power. Keep it safe for I no longer can. And Waverly, I love you and always will.’

 

Wynonna heard the soft sniffle of her baby sister and she looked at the ring that had the same symbol of the people whom were massacred the other day, questions arising in her mind and how Nicole came into such possession. And not just that, she knew she was going to be taken eventually and she had prepared it before hand for Wynonna and Waverly to find. Wynonna understood then what she had to do. And she turned to Waverly who looked at her with fear and sadness in her eyes.

 

“Baby girl… we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) sorry for the long wait. Don't worry I got your messages and I haven't replied to it so I apologize first hand that it took me a while. Was busy moving and getting into my new apartment so hopefully before school starts I'll pump out some chapters for you guys. :) Thank you for your patience and wait. Love you guys :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new discovery

“Can you not be such a jerk Dolls? Seriously? My baby sister hasn’t said a word in a week! Not to mention motherfucking Bulshar has Nicole and that piece of shit is ruining my vibe as best aunt in the world!” Wynonna hollers as she slams the bottle of vodka onto the table.

 

“And we will find her. We can’t risk going out into the open just like that, not without the proper means to do so. I understand that Deputy Haught could be in any form of danger under them but we have to do it step by step.” Dolls replied in a serious tone.

 

“I have to agree that Ms Haught is in danger but I have to also disagree that if we wait any longer, the uncertainty of her survival is slim to none. We can’t wait around for them to do such unspeakable things to Ms Haught.” Doc steps into the room, cigarette in his mouth as he takes off his hat.

 

Wynonna sighed, knowing the two men standing before her were as useless as a bunch of rocks. She turns her attention towards the living room where her baby sister sat on the love seat, her eyes never left the fireplace as the smell of wood filled the house. Her baby sister had shut herself off from the world, knowing that she blames herself for what had happened. She blamed herself for hurting the one person she had loved so dearly and no reality had set in that her one true love could be in the midst of torture as she spoke. Waverly knew she would lose her children and that further added to her state. Wynonna had gotten her to eat but not a single word was uttered. Not once. She felt helpless as it is for her best friend and most trusted partner was lost to the hands of the worse being in the world, and that her sister was too broken to even acknowledge anyone else.

 

“I’m surprised Bulshar didn’t find the ring.” Dolls mentioned, drawing Wynonna out of her thoughts.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’m saying that this ring holds so much power, that if fell into his hands again, we are all done for. Nicole did a good job at hiding it. I just wonder how she managed to keep it hidden.” Dolls rummaged through the photos of Nicole’s home, trying to understand what had transpired.

 

“Maybe it wasn’t how Ms Haught had hid it. But the help she may have received in hiding it.” Doc speaks up, twitching his mustache at the same time.

 

“And that person is me.”

 

Everyone in the room was stunned by the voice that filled the atmosphere, Waverly was brought out of her headspace and stared at the woman at the door who was almost identical to the Witch Mattie that had helped her in the hospital. Waverly didn’t hesitate and she though the blanket off of her, bolting towards the Witch and tackling her to the ground. Wynonna and Dolls were quick to respond, and Doc drew out his gun, aiming at the witch before she could do anything else. The witch held no power on the homestead due to its sacred grounds and she was helpless to defend herself from the onslaught of punches Waverly had made to the woman.

 

Wynonna and Dolls yanked Waverly off of her and even with Waverly struggling to get free due to her rage, but she was no match for her big sister and Dolls inhuman strength. “LET ME GO! SHE NEEDS TO PAY FOR WHAT SHE DID!” Waverly yelled.

 

“Waverly stop! Beating her up will not bring Nicole back.”

 

And thats all it took for Waverly to breakdown into sobs again, her heart aching and blaming herself for everything that had happened.

 

“Why are you here? You better give me a goddamn answer before I blow your brains out like a pitchfork and hay!” Wynonna seethed as Dolls took Waverly to the side.

 

“As I was about to say before she decided to beat me up, the children are protected.” Waverly perks her head up to glare at the witch.

 

“Who are you?” Doc states as he continues to point the gun at her.

 

“Marcela. Another sister to Mattie. The Iron Witch. But I am a different kind of witch. We can skip the formalities and save it for later. But I heard about one of your officers and friend missing so I decided to come here knowing that the ring was in your possession.” Marcela explained.

 

“This is some Charmed shit going on. How did you know about the ring?” Wynonna spoke.

 

“When we felt the balance of magic shift due to him rising, my sister went into hiding and so did i. But you morons decided to go hunting me instead and of course the balance of magic had already tipped, the spell casted on your sister and her lover had some side effects in which your lovers children was created. Due to that, the witches magic has done a fair deal in protecting the child because first of all, you Waverly Earp are different and because of what your bloodline is, but also the spell created a seal to protect the lives growing within her womb. No harm can come to those babies until they are born but that doesn’t mean the mother can’t be inflicted with pain.”

 

Wynonna heard Waverly sigh behind her, as if she was relieved to hear some good news. “However, your deputy had stumbled onto my hiding place one night when she was on patrol and she tried to shoot me of course but I offered her a deal.”

 

“What deal?”

 

“The ring Xavier Dolls had presented to her was one of Bulshar’s form of power and us witches fear him. We did not need more problems than there already are and I called upon my dead sisters to help keep the ring safe. A protection spell, one in which Bulshar and his followers were not able to see or find. And that was when I found out she had been taken. She had enlisted my help and therefore I did as she requested for my mistakes that I placed upon her and you Waverly Earp.”

 

“So why come to us now?”

 

“To help you find Ms Haught but in exchange for my services, I would like to be left alone along with the rest of my sisters out there. To stop chasing us for we just want to live peacefully.” Marcela spoke and Wynonna turned to look at the others, Waverly’s rage still visible in her eyes.

 

“What did you do to me and Nicole? How were my children conceived? How was it even possible?” Waverly said in a deathly matter.

 

“As far as I know of the spell, you were given a man’s private parts in which her heat and yours with the magic involved, had transpired the creation of two lives that grew within her. They are protected but Nicole however is not for the spell only worked on the babies for they were conceived because of it.”

 

Wynonna wanted to break out into laughter but bit her tongue knowing her baby sister was trying to process the information about how she grew a dick and had mind blowing sex with her girlfriend in a heat before fucking her into an oblivion and eventually made Nicole pregnant with not just one but two babies. Waverly pried herself away from Dolls and silently walked up the stairs into her bedroom, making it know that her slamming the door made it clear she wanted to be left alone to think. Dolls was extremely uncomfortable with what he had just heard and Doc being Doc, took out another cigarette and lighted it up before giving his big eyes of amusement and smiled, wanting to laugh as well.

 

“Ummmmm Marcela… why would you even think to give my baby sister a dick? And to make them have sex? Like of all things you could have made them animals or mute or some shit but letting them have mind blowing sex? And my baby sister is that potent to have fucked my best friend with two fucking babies? The fuck?”

 

“Well it’s not like I could give a perfect spell. I sensed their sexual tension. They needed release for each other so that was the only spell I could think off!” Marcela folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

 

“Okay! Can we not talk about this? Its very inappropriate…” Dolls cleared his throat, having received too much information.

 

“Great. Just fucking great. Hold your tits and the two of you your dicks. Let me speak to Waverly.”

 

“Sure!” All three replied in unison.

 

“Haix… another shitshow of a crying sister who had a dick and a pregnant girlfriend who had been taken. What a fucking great day…”

* * *

 

“You ready to start talking my dear daughter?”

 

“Fuck you!” Nicole breathed out before it started again.

 

The whip that came down across her skin, tearing it apart even more. She coughed up more blood then she could comprehend before she felt her skin rip apart. She felt her own warm blood roll down the back of her skin, her naked body exposed to the world for everyone to see. The followers, the cult members, who stood and watched as strike after strike made her body weaker. She was thankful enough for what Marcela had done for her, for protecting her children, for no harm could ever come to them, but Bulshar himself enjoyed it all the more. She couldn’t feel nothing else but pain, yet, she refused to scream out and give in. For as heartbroken as she was, she would never betray Wynonna, Dolls, Doc, Jeremy and last of all Waverly. She would never do such a thing, spill any secrets, not for her family. She would never ever do that to her family.

 

Nicole hung her head low as the blows stopped, her arms aching miserably from carrying her weight as she hung from the ceiling with barb wires, inflicting more damage than anything to her wrists as they dug in deeper into her skin. Blood trickled down her arms as well and down her naked body, mixing with her sweat and her tears, as she stared down at the swell of her belly. It had grown slightly in a week, putting her at the 10 no 11 week mark and she all but cared about the safety of her babies even more. Her belly had swelled out giving it the shape and what she felt nauseated the most about was the fact that she was so exposed, Bulshar would take the joy of skimming his claws across her bump, an evil smile attached to his lips as he did so. He had made it a point to her torturers that no harm was to come to the babies and Nicole knew then that he had special plans made up.

 

“We can end this Nicole. Your pain, your suffering, we can make it stop. Just tell me everything you know about what Wynonna Earp and her friends have on me, and the location of the ring, and we will let you go.” Bulshar stepped in front of Viktor, whose hands were bloodied with his own daughters blood, and Nicole heaved her head upwards.

 

Blood trickled from the side of her mouth, her nose bleed having stopped a while ago and she turns to look him in the eye before spitting on his face. “You will never know anything. You can do whatever you want to me but I will never tell you anything. I don’t betray my real family.” Nicole spat.

 

“So valiant. Always the protector. Let me ask you this Nicole. If they really were your family, would little baby Waverly Earp break your heart? Or for a fact the whole group of them out cast you when they worked together on cases with Black Badge? Or how Wynonna refused to hear you out when dear little Waverly was possessed? Did Doc Holiday ever be there as a friend to you? Or for a fact that Xavier Dolls gave you something of importance that belongs to me. So be a player Nicole. Tell us where it is and we will stop.”

 

Nicole’s mind was spinning. Her friends were looking for her. Her family the people she called home was looking for her. They cared for her they loved her like their own. No, she couldn’t, she would never give up hope. She would never give up on them and she knew Wynonna would never give up on her. She knew it by heart and she would never stop believing that. Wynonna trusted her, Waverly maybe still loved her. But she wouldn’t let no harm come to them while she was still living a breathing.

 

“You can kiss my ass. Fuck. You.”

 

Bulshar’s smile only grew bigger.

* * *

 

“I’m so sorry Nic… so so sorry I couldn’t be there. I’m sorry for not protecting you, protecting our babies. I am so so sorry…” Waverly sobbed into her pillow, knowing her misery was doing nothing to find the woman she loved.

 

Waverly heard the door to her room open and she knew exactly who it was for there were only two people in her life that she had allowed to come in when she wanted to be left alone. The quiet shuffling of footsteps as the door closed signaled Waverly that Wynonna had made her way over and sat on the bed, the bed dipping with her weight before she felt her big sister’s arms around her body.

 

“Baby girl…”

 

“I should have been better Wynonna. I should have listened. Should have been there for her every step of the way. And I don’t even know what they’re doing to her. Or what is going on with her in that hell hole. If only I was there. I could have rescued her, done everything for her. Saved her… saved our babies…”

 

“Waverly… it was bound to happen. There was no way it couldn’t have stopped itself from happening. Those children are safe in her womb thanks to the witches coven or bat cave whatever the fuck it is. But they will not be harmed. Nicole is a fighter too. And I know she will make it through this. That stuck up idiot will make it through this and I know she won’t ever give up without a fight. But right now, she needs you. You need to get your head straight and we are going to get her back. I promise.”

 

Wynonna hugged her sister so hard, letting her baby sister cry her heart out, knowing that she will come around once she’d done letting her sister breakdown, and as Waverly’s sobs died down, Dolls and Doc came to the bedroom door, Nedley himself standing in the doorway looking at the two woman. Waverly looked at the older gentleman who had his head hung low and Wynonna who had noticed as well stared at the doorway, instantly realizing that something was all so very wrong.

 

“My apologies ladies… for disturbing your sisterly bonding moment. But I have some really bad news.” Nedley sighs before stepping into the room.

 

“What’s wrong?” Waverly asks.

 

“We picked up Nicole… barely breathing at the side of the road. Naked and…” Nedley sighed.

 

Wynonna knew the answer to his last explanation for it was a given what had possibly happened to Nicole under Bulshar’s presence wasn’t something normal. “Say it Nedley…” Whispered Wynonna softly.

 

“She was naked and completely battered. Tortured… covered in so many marks and gashes. Not just that… she had carvings on her chest and the medics deduced that hypothermia has set in. They sent her to the hospital… I figured I would come here and get all of you… she’s… in bad shape. Very bad shape… as for the child in her womb, they figure the child is dead.” Nedley sighed at his last words before exiting the room.

 

“Oh god…” Waverly begins to tear up again.

 

“Babygirl… let’s get you there. Come one. Nicole needs all of us.”

 

“The babies are not dead. They are alive and healthy. Its only the mother that is in bad shape. Because of your heritage and your father, Bulshar couldn’t get to them and Bulshar himself knows that. What I don’t get is why leave her to die or be found.” Marcela speaks up from the corner, Dolls and Doc looking at her as if she had ten heads, and Waverly looks up in pure shock.

 

“What do you mean my father?”

 

“Oh? Well I figured you knew who your father was. But you were born of pure blood. Meaning an angel. Because of your fathers blood running through your veins, your children are born of pure blood as well. Seeing as to how sweet and kind your wife is, your two children are protected in ways not even I could comprehend. But I must insist all of you keep your eyes open. Bulshar has other plans so I know this is only the start of it.

 

“Then we best well roll our asses there to protect her haught ass.” Wynonna states as she stands up.

 

“I’m gonna kill him. I’m going to kill Bulshar and end his life and he would wish he never came back…”

 

Waverly gets up from the bed and makes her way to the door, her face as dark as a raging storm, revenge burning up in her soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay, school has been kicking my butt. Don't worry I read all your comments and my apologies for not responding but I promise I do Read it. :) but yes updates will be slow since I'm in film school but I will do my best everyone :) Love you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes... I decided to start this in order for me to get back into the game for my other writings in which I will be continuing due to my extremely long absence. But I'll try my best not to break hearts like I always do before a happy ending. So put your faith in me that I won't completely smash your hearts but I'll mend it slowly and beautifully. :) Hope you guys enjoyed this very first start. ;D


End file.
